


green light district, give us the laughter of your dead

by MontglaneChess



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green light district, give us the laughter of your dead

Apothecary renegades/ from your fantastical green light district/ her hips don’t lie/selling sinuous sedition/bottled curves, stopper’d souls/ these words of warning, idol graffiti on her skin/promising shock and awe/pleasure and pain/she’s built bricks around her heart, crossing arms of ink across her chest/that glitters gold/no cheap imitation or Madagascar vanilla/ she’s a rush to the head/ hair filled with promise and pink/streaks of insolence full in her face/ barefoot, her fedora pulled low/raw tribal costumes illustrating/punctuating/ stories that she tells/hand to god (hand to god)


End file.
